The Insanity of Freakish and Alma
by Aaiiry
Summary: uh...our insanity..me 'n my beta reader. so....R+R!!! darn i'm kinda pissed so *laughs* (chapter 6 up)
1. July 29th, 2002, wensday. THE MADNESS BE...

gah....our insanity. enjoy!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Never give out your password or credit card number in an instant message conversation. thank you!  
  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
^^ god i luv ico  
  
Freakish says:  
lol  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
i just lost yorda though  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*sniff* i keep fallin off an diyin  
  
Freakish says:  
o.O'  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
but god i love draggin her around!  
  
Freakish says:  
lol  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
i'm trying to beat the game, cause it opens up a two-player  
  
Freakish says:  
heheheheehe  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
so yorda won't be such a mental defect  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
......  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
god she's dumb....  
  
Freakish says:  
XD  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
if she won't go up a ladder, i have to climb down and make sure she sees me climb it.......  
  
Freakish says:  
o.o'  
  
Freakish says:  
heehee  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
i actually said " here....defect! look at me CLIMB!! CLIMB LADDER!!!   
SEE ICO CLIMB L-A-D-D-E-R!!!!! SEE GIRL-PRINCESS MENTAL DEFECT BE STUPID!!!! CLIMB!! C-L-I-M-B!!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
my brother looked at me like i was a defect  
  
Freakish says:  
o.O'  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
^^' but she's not stuuuuupidd..........(in the uk version)  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
(she'll figger out puzzles in that one)  
  
Freakish says:  
ooh cool  
  
Freakish says:  
lol  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
i must be MIGHTY!!! MIGHTY ALMA!!!!  
  
Freakish says:  
MIGHTY!!!!!! lol  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
yeeeeeeees........mighty. very.  
  
Freakish says:  
very mighty  
  
Freakish says:  
MIGHTY MIGHTY!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
very..  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
verily.  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
mightily.  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
very.  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
hmm.  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
uhm.  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
what are my musies?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
hmm.....  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
(muses)  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
cloudy.....and sephy.......  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
and uh....  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
ICO!!! naw.....  
  
Freakish says:  
o.O  
  
Freakish says:  
lol  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
THE DEFECT!!!! no!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
give me a game to look up something funny about. (no ico i looked)  
  
Freakish says:  
o.O  
  
Freakish says:  
um..  
  
Freakish says:  
i uno  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
how about........uhm.  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
......  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
ooh......pooooookermon......  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
brb  
  
Freakish says:  
heheh  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
dam...now i wanna know who ash's dad is.  
  
Freakish says:  
o.O  
  
Freakish says:  
lol  
  
Freakish says:  
find out  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
who is it?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
prof oak?  
  
Freakish says:  
no  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
do you know?  
  
Freakish says:  
no  
  
Freakish says:  
lol  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
argh  
  
Freakish says:  
i just kno it aint Prof. Oak  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
oh....  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
well..ya never know.  
  
Freakish says:  
eh  
  
Freakish says:  
oh well  
  
Freakish says:  
lol  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
grrrr....YOU KNOW!!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
I AM MIGHTY I KNOW THESE THINGS!  
  
Freakish says:  
YES YES I KNOW! THE MIGHTY ALMA!  
ALMA THE MIGHTY!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
then who?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*smiles*  
  
Freakish says:  
ITS!!!!!!!  
  
Freakish says:  
um..  
  
Freakish says:  
err.....  
  
Freakish says:  
i duno his name  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
describe  
  
Freakish says:  
but this dude in this one book that my grandpa made for me...this dude told him his dad   
was like..um..this dude..somehwere..o.O'  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
ohh  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
all i know it's in the fifth season  
  
Freakish says:  
yea sumwhere der  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
in fugging japan when no one over here over 3 cares!!  
  
Freakish says:  
o.O  
  
Freakish says:  
lol  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
i fuggin hate pokermon  
  
Freakish says:  
i hate it  
  
Freakish says:  
but ish funny  
  
Freakish says:  
lol  
  
~Next day~  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
...pikmin.....pikmin cute  
  
Freakish says:  
pikmin?  
  
Freakish says:  
dey weird  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
cute widdle leaf ppl  
  
Freakish says:  
heehe  
  
Freakish says:  
lol  
  
Freakish says:  
leaf ppl  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*takes a saw to Ico* DIE!!! I AM AAAAAALLMAAAAAAAAA THE MIIIIIGHTY!!!!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*saws off his horns and he looks kinda happy*  
  
Freakish says:  
o.O  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
DAMN YOU!!!! NO HAPPY!!! ALMA DOES NOT LIKE HAPPY!!!!   
HOW ABOUT I THROW YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO THE SHADOWDEMONS!?  
  
Freakish says:  
lol  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*throws her an he looks estatic*  
  
Freakish says:  
o.o  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
why......*pant*.....must.....*pant*.......you...*pant*......mock......  
*pant*..........the...great......*suit*.......@cough@........*tie*.......  
AAAA @cough-hack@ AAAALLLLMAAAA!!!!!!.......*overcoat*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*who is mighty  
  
Freakish says:  
o.o  
  
Freakish says:  
XD  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
X_X  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*Ico walks away, muttering somethin' bout freedom*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
Alma-*wakes up* AAAAAAAALMA!!!!!!!!*passes out again*  
  
Freakish says:  
o.O'  
  
Freakish says:  
*pokes Alma* wake up!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
Alma- *wakes up*   
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
*COLLAPSES*  
  
Freakish says:  
o.O'  
  
Freakish says:  
*poke poke*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*sephy comes in with yorda and kisses her*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
Alma- DAMN YOU CHEATER!!!  
  
Freakish says:  
O.O  
*kicks Yorda*  
  
Freakish says:  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*mauls him*  
  
Freakish says:  
*kicks Sephy too*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*cloud walks in*  
  
Freakish says:  
CLOUD!!!!!!!!   
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
Cloud- hi!  
  
Freakish says:  
*huggles him*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
cloud-*kisses sephy*  
  
Freakish says:  
MINE CLOUD  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
Alma- DAMN!!!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
NO!!!!!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*murders yorda*  
  
Freakish says:  
o.O'  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
GEEEEEEEERRRRRR.........god i hate you!!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
MENTAL DEFECT!!!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*KILLS YORDA!!!*  
  
Freakish says:  
o.o'  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*Zack comes in and takes away the prop of yorda and the fake blood*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
Alma-.......  
  
Freakish says:  
o.o'  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
damn....i can't have any fun.  
  
  
*zack cleans up fake blood.....*  
  
  
-fin-  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
chapter 2 when we feel like it!!  
  
R+R!!! 


	2. July 30th, 2002, tuesday. insanity ensue...

another all night session of insanity from yourses trulyies, so...enjoy, and don't be offended by the killing of yorda, sephy, cloud, a musical guest, and many, many others.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Once agin, never give out your password or credit card number in an instant message conversation.  
  
Freakish says:  
whoo hoo!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
welcome to the talk show of MIGHTINESS!!!!!  
  
Freakish says:  
but..im not mighty!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
bwhahahahahaha  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
well...  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*makes her the mighty freakish  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Freakish says:  
THE MIGHTY FREAKISH!  
  
Freakish says:  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Freakish says:  
=)  
  
Freakish says:  
MIGHTY-NESS FEELS MIGHTY!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
M-U-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
MUHAHAHAHA.......MUAHAHAHAHAHAH.............BWHWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Freakish says:  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA *breathes* HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHSAH  
  
Freakish says:  
o.o'  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
.....oh well. time for our first guest!!  
  
Freakish says:  
alright!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*whispers* who was it again?  
  
Freakish says:  
uhh..........  
  
Freakish says:  
............................Princess Dagger? i dunno  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
oh.......*whispers to a stage-hand* who the hell was the guest?!  
  
Freakish says:  
wasn't it ur friend?!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
oh yea......  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*turns to the camera* our first guest is courtney!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
maybe!  
  
Freakish says:  
okay!  
  
Freakish says:  
*gets out her mic*  
  
*courtney enters the room....looking as if she was just mugged on the   
street or beamed up into the studio*   
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
hello! you are our first guest!!   
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
BWHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Courtney says:  
O.o  
  
Courtney says:  
im scared  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
what?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
please?  
  
Courtney says:  
who are these people  
  
Freakish says:  
HELLO COURTNEY!! WILL U LET US UMM.....sumthing....... UMM.. whats the word?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
uh...noone  
  
Freakish says:  
o.o'  
  
Freakish says:  
ERR...WTF IS THE FREAKIN WORD?!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
inteveiw you?  
  
Freakish says:  
YEA THATS THE WORD!  
  
Courtney says:  
O.o  
  
Courtney says:  
ok  
  
Courtney says:  
i guess  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*shines a spotlite on courtney* WHERE WERE YOU FIVE MINUTES AGO?!?!?!!?!?!  
  
Courtney says:  
umm...  
  
Courtney says:  
umm..  
  
Courtney says:  
here?  
  
Courtney says:  
talking to u?  
  
Courtney says:  
lol  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
DAMN YOU!!!! WHERE WERE YOU!???!!  
  
Courtney says:  
Blue Springs *beep*(state)  
  
Freakish says:  
NOW WHERE IS THAT?!  
  
Freakish says:  
o.O  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
oh....*whispers to stage-hand* edit that.....  
  
Courtney says:  
O.o  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
...  
  
Freakish says:  
oki o.O'  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
uhm.....wait..i have another question.....  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
uh.....  
  
Courtney says:  
ok  
  
Freakish says:  
*eats a cookie*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
ooooooh....cookies!!  
  
Courtney says:  
im scared.....  
  
Courtney says:  
O.o  
  
Freakish says:  
u ppl want onE?  
  
Courtney says:  
o.O  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*forgets about courtney and eats cookies*  
  
Freakish says:  
*eats cookies irl*  
  
Courtney says:  
i feel loved  
  
Freakish says:  
so goooooood! WHOO! butter cookies..mmm....  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*eats cookies for pretend*  
  
Freakish says:  
oh..err..*dusts of the cookie crumbs off her shirt* where were we?  
  
Freakish says:  
o.O;  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*throws cookies at courtney*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
want some?  
  
Courtney says:  
*throws it back*  
  
Courtney says:  
nope  
  
Freakish says:  
*eats it*  
  
Freakish says:  
mmm..  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
DAMN YOU EAT THE DAMN COOKIE!!!! IT WILL CONTROL YOUR MIND!!!  
  
Freakish says:  
NOO!!  
  
Freakish says:  
*mind gets controlled*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
EAT THE DAMN COOKIE!!!  
  
Freakish says:  
o.O I ATE IT  
  
Freakish says:  
NO!!!!!!  
  
Courtney says:  
lol  
  
Freakish says:  
*mind GETS CONTROLLED AND GETS BLANK EYES*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
.....I'LL FIX THE MIND CONTROL!!!!  
  
Courtney says:  
who are u ppl  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*JUMPS ON COURTNEY'S HEAD*  
  
Courtney says:  
O.o  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
I AM ALMA AND I AM MIGHTY!!!!  
  
Freakish says:  
*blank eyes stare at courtney and ALMA life-less-ly*  
  
Courtney says:  
o.O  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
V-E-R-Y MIGHTY!!!  
  
  
Freakish says:  
*still has controlled mind*  
  
*courtney runs away, in fear of her life*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
time for our next guest!  
  
Freakish says:  
WHO IS OUR NEXT GUEST?!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*snaps fingers and freakish is perfectly fine*  
  
Freakish says:  
whoo  
  
Freakish says:  
phew..^.^  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
stagehand- uhm.....your mightynesses?  
  
Freakish says:  
I KNOW!!!!! I CAN INVITE MY MOST BEST-EST TRUSTED FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
okay....  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*gets whispered to* the stage-slave said sephy's drunk  
  
Freakish says:  
HEHEHEHE this is gunna be fun..  
  
Freakish says:  
o.O uh oh  
  
Freakish says:  
Sephy..*slaps Sephy* NO BE DRUNK! NONONO!  
  
Freakish says:  
NOT NOW!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*frowns* and our musical guest is incapacitated.......  
  
Freakish says:  
T_T  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*cut to the musical guest*  
  
Freakish says:  
oki  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
musical guest - NO!!!!! I'M TO SHY!! NO SINGING!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*cut back*  
  
*nick walks in the room, scared stiff, as sephy is going nuts with the musical   
guest and an unknown person in the green room*  
  
Freakish says:  
mwhahahahahahhahahahahahahhhhahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahahahhahahaha  
hahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahah *breathes* ahahahahahahahhaahahahahhahhhahahahahahaha  
hahahahahhahahhaha  
  
Freakish says:  
who said u had to sing?  
  
Nick says:  
wha?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
not me....that was the muisical guest!  
  
Freakish says:  
OKAY WE INTERVIEW NICK!! HEHE  
  
Freakish says:  
ohh oki  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
oh. hello!  
  
Freakish says:  
FRIKIN MUSICAL GUESTDUDE THINGY GUY *waps Mr. Musical Guest* NO BE SHY!  
  
Freakish says:  
ALMA THE MIGHTY! ASK HIM THE MIGHTY QUESTIONS!O.o   
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
okay!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
uh...well...  
  
Freakish says:  
ILL GET THE MUSICAL MAN! HEEHHEHEHEHEH ILLA MAKE HIM UN-SCARED!  
  
Freakish says:  
*goes backstage*  
  
Nick says:  
.........?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
first of all who gave sephiroth the damn beer?!  
  
Freakish says:  
Manager- uhh..wasnt me.......  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
we checked him before he came in and he was clean!!  
  
Freakish says:  
*kicks the scared-ness outta sephy*  
  
Freakish says:  
No *kick* MORE *kick* SCARED/DRUNK!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*the musical guest comes out*  
  
Nick says:  
ack  
  
Nick says:  
i cant see  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
musical guest - HE LEFT ME FOR THAAAAAATTTTTT DAMN FLOOZY AT THE DOOOOOOOOOONUT SHOP!!!!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
what?  
  
  
Freakish says:  
*comes out behind the musical guest with a gun pointed to his back*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
MG- AND I'LL HAVE TO LEAAAAAAAAAAAVE OR I'LL GET SHOOOOOOOT!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
MG- *runs*  
  
Freakish says:  
SING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Freakish says:  
*GETS THE MG* DIE!!  
  
Freakish says:  
*SHOOTS HIM IN THE BACK*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
MG- oh....sorry.  
  
  
Freakish says:  
*BOOM*  
  
  
Freakish says:  
woops..  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*Musical guest dies*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
okay!  
  
Freakish says:  
^.^ UR DONE  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*sephy comes out with his arm around yorda*  
  
Freakish says:  
GET HIM ALMA!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
sephy- damn.....your're good.....  
  
Freakish says:  
*kills sephy too*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
NO!!  
  
Freakish says:  
*kills yorda*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
YAY!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*hears someone crying*  
  
Freakish says:  
o.O'  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
hey......*looks behind the curtain*  
  
  
Freakish says:  
ICO IS CRYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Freakish says:  
o.O'  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
CLOUD?! what the hell?  
  
Freakish says:  
no wait...its..Squall? no i m-- CLOUD?  
  
Freakish says:  
o.O'  
  
Freakish says:  
*kicks his bum*  
  
Freakish says:  
DUN CRY WHILE THE SHOW IS ON!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
Cloud- i walked in on sephy and yorda.....that was nasty!!! *screams*  
  
Freakish says:  
OOOH  
  
Freakish says:  
but der dead  
  
Freakish says:  
ur gunna hafta die too  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
Cloud- what!!??  
  
Freakish says:  
...  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*runs*  
  
Freakish says:  
*gets out her shotgun*  
  
Freakish says:  
*loads it*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
wait.  
  
Freakish says:  
*almost pulls trigger*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
i am the mighty one....  
  
Freakish says:  
YES?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
just a sec.  
  
Freakish says:  
U MADE ME MIGHTY!!!!!!!  
  
Freakish says:  
o.O lol  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
yes...buuuuuut....I have a surprise!!  
  
Freakish says:  
fine...but i get to kill  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
i know.  
  
Freakish says:  
yay oki  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*makes the entire square company appear.....MAGICALLY!!*  
  
Nick says:  
.......*cowers in fear of mightiness*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
KILL KILL KILL KILL  
  
Freakish says:  
YES THEY MUST WITNESS THE DEATH OF CLOUD  
  
Freakish says:  
*aims the gun to his head*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*cloud screams like a girl  
  
Freakish says:  
BUH BAI CLOUD!! MWAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA  
HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAhaHAHAH *breathes* HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
HHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH *BANG*  
  
*nick runs in fear*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*is still screaming....cloud anyway*  
  
Freakish says:  
..der goes our guest  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
damn.  
  
Freakish says:  
o.o'  
  
Freakish says:  
bleh.. o well..  
  
-FINISH-  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
we lost all our guests.....we killed them all......  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
DAMN!  
  
Freakish says:  
no wait...um..  
  
Freakish says:  
I GOT ALL THE FUN THIS TIME!   
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
.....DAMN.....  
  
~Fin~  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
DAMNDAMN  
  
-zack cleans up blood again (the real blood)-  
  
-police sirens sound, freakish and alma run away-  
  
-end- (for real)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BWHAHAHAHAHA!!! they are not dead sadly. i hope to get Ico in the next chapter!! bwhahaha!  
  
R+R DAMMIT!! 


	3. July 31st, 2002, thursday. THE CHAPTER I...

the sequel to the madness talkshow! thank you, Mellinia, for pointing the Lack-of-ff7 problems..........so..you shall be semi-mighty!! *knights her*  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Freakish says:  
man..how could we get caught?!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*SNIFF*  
  
Freakish says:  
*bangs on the bars* LET *bang* US *bang* OUT!!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
i dunno....mightiness cannot escape....  
  
Freakish says:  
FREAKISH WILL ESCAPE!!!  
  
Freakish says:  
*reaches into her pocket and finds her mini flamethrower and spins it around*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*scratches the wall with Ico's severed horn*  
  
Freakish says:  
^.~ Freakish never give up  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
bwhahaha...this isn't fun  
  
Freakish says:  
Freakish will break the bars!  
  
Freakish says:  
Mwahahaha!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*zack runs by with a towel on*  
  
Freakish says:  
*starts burning the bars with her mini flamethrower*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
why are you saying everything in third person  
  
Freakish says:  
FREAKISH!! WILL!! ESCAPE!!  
  
Freakish says:  
..its..more...dramatic!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
Zack- I WILL NEVER DROP THE SOAP AGAIN!!!!  
  
Freakish says:  
*one bar falls off* WHOO! ONE DOWN, 5 TO GO!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
???  
  
Freakish says:  
o.o''  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
inmate #1- come're cutie!!  
  
Freakish says:  
.....  
  
Freakish says:  
*scared, so keeps burning bars*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
inmate #2- zacky!!  
  
Freakish says:  
C'MON BABY BURN!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
hmm...uhh....  
  
Freakish says:  
BUURN!  
  
Freakish says:  
*another one falls off*  
  
Freakish says:  
4 MORE!! FREAKISH WILL ESCAPE!!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
???  
  
Freakish says:  
*keeps burning* BURN BABY BURN! BURN BABY BURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
uhh...  
  
Freakish says:  
*3 more fall off*  
  
Freakish says:  
HAHAHAAHHA ONE MORE!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
ALMA CANNOT THINK IN CONFINED SPACES!!!  
  
Freakish says:  
*presses the button on flamethrower and flamethrower has no gas and just makes a spark*  
  
Freakish says:  
Flamethrower  
*coughs*  
  
Freakish says:  
NO! MY FLAMETHROWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
damn....  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*looks around the room*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
hey....who left the door open?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*walks out of the cell*  
  
Freakish says:  
...............*anime sweat*  
  
  
Freakish says:  
ITS 500,000,000$ FOR JUST FOR A LITRE OF GAS FOR MY FREAKIN FLAMETHROWER!  
  
Freakish says:  
AND IT NEEDS AT LEAST 20 LITRES  
  
Freakish says:  
MY MONEY!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
ouch...  
  
Freakish says:  
T_T  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*walks by the warden*  
  
Freakish says:  
*kills her flamethrower*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
hi joe!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*he turns and smiles*  
  
Freakish says:  
oki... *uses her finger to get her hair outta her face* wait for me!  
  
Freakish says:  
( dramatic..mwahah )  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
warden- hi alma, hi freakish....  
  
Freakish says:  
hey hey Joe!  
  
Freakish  
have a donut *gives him a donut*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
bye joe! *whispers* don't tell anyone we left....  
  
Freakish says:  
^.^ see ya in about 3 weeks Joe  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*smiles and pats his pocket* ooooookay!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
biiiiiiiiiieeee!!!!  
  
Freakish says:  
*walks out of the jail house*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*walks out of the building and goes to dunkin' dougnuts*  
  
Freakish says:  
well..*walks "casually"* that was easy  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
hi guys!  
  
Freakish says:  
*walks into dunkin donuts* HEY HEY BUDDIES! HOWS IT GOIN?!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
cops- hi guys! *happily*  
  
Freakish says:  
^.^  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*still in jail uniform* a dozen doughnuts plz  
  
Freakish says:  
*in her usual clothes* a dozen for me too  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
cashier- *worriedly* okay........  
  
Freakish says:  
*takes the box of donuts* thnx! *gives him a 100$ bill* keep the change  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*grabs the doughnuts and runs* biiiiiieee guys!!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
cops- bye!!!  
  
Freakish says:  
*still walkin "casually"* bye Bill, Joey, Andrew! and all u new cop pplz! buh bai!  
  
Freakish says:  
hehe ^.^  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
cashier- but....she just......stole.........  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
cashier- damn!!! @!#$@$!!! ALL THESE DAMN COPS AND NO PROTECTION!!! *the cashier is shown to be cid*  
  
Freakish says:  
hey! Alma! U OWE ME!!!! I PAID-- oh wait..*runs back in and takes her money back* who said u can have this?!  
  
Freakish says:  
*runs back out*  
  
Freakish says:  
phew..  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*zack streaks by in his towel*  
  
Freakish says:  
almost lost my money der...lol!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
Zack- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
Inmate #1&2- hey!! come back hot stuff!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
.......that's disturbing.....  
  
Freakish says:  
*sighs*.. *trips inmate 1 and 2*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*zack comes up to alms and freakish, in a baseball cap and a jacket, *fully* dressed*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
Zack- hide me!!!  
  
Freakish says:  
..............*sticks a box over him*  
  
Freakish says:  
*sits on top of the box*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
Zack- oh god!! thank you!!!  
  
Freakish says:  
Shh!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*cloud walks up with a big band-aid on his head*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
Cloud- hallo!!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
?!?!?  
  
Freakish says:  
o.O cloud? watz wid ur head?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
Cloud- ?! you shot me you ^$#^$#  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
?! cloud! language!  
  
Freakish says:  
..i shot u in the back!!!!!!!!!! *takes the box from Zack and waps his head* THATS FOR THE ^$#^$#!!!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
Zack- damn!!!! hide me!!!!  
  
Freakish says:  
AND THIS *takes out her lemon gun* IS FOR BEING A JERK!!!! *squirts the lemon juice in his eyes*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
Cloud- AAAAAAHHHHH IT BUUUUURNNNSS!!!!!  
  
Freakish says:  
*gets a new box and puts it over Zack, sits on the top of the box*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*cloud runs away*  
  
Freakish says:  
U DO NOT CALL ME ANYTHING BUT MIGHTY FREAKISH!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
Zack-*inpatiently* mighty freakish.....HIDE ME!!  
  
Freakish says:  
Zack, can i stop hid-- *gets interupted and pushed by the inmates*  
  
Freakish says:  
*gets up* U @*^$*(@#^(*^@(#^(*^@!(#@(*#^(@  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
zack- AAAAAAAHH SHIT@!@  
  
Freakish says:  
!!!!!!!!!!! ILL KILL U BOTH!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*zack runs*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
LANGUAGE ZACK!!  
  
Freakish says:  
*takes out her lemon gun*  
  
Freakish says:  
U WANNA DIE?!  
Freakish says:  
*shoots the lemon juice into the inmates eyes*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
inmates- UH....NO  
  
Freakish says:  
*kicks them into Dunkin' Donuts*  
  
Freakish says:  
BILL! QUICK! CUFF EM!  
  
Freakish says:  
Bill- *cuffs em* UR BOTH UNDER ARREST FOR HURTING FREAKISH!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
Cops- ahhh!! criminals!!  
  
Freakish says:  
thats the stuff! hahahah!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*joe comes by in his car*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
Joe- hey girls, need a ride?  
  
Freakish says:  
*looks up at ShinRa building and sees/hears Cloud screaming, "HELP ME!!!!! FREAKING HELP   
ME!!!!!"*  
  
Freakish says:  
o.o''  
  
Freakish says:  
bring us..to..ShinRa..?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
uh.....uh oh.  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
yea.  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
Joe- hop in!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*jumps in the car*  
  
Freakish says:  
*hops in*  
  
Freakish says:  
STEP ON IT JOE!  
  
  
  
~*~ To be Continued ~*~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
bwhahahah! to @#$%^&* be continued! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! what will happen to poor cloud?! sadly....even the mighty mightinesses do not know his fate! THIS IS ALL IMPROV ON A MESSENGER!!  
  
R+R OR DIE!!! 


	4. uh.....no date i dun wanna put it ne mor...

Freakish:  
*sees Cloud waving out the window shouting stuff, anime style*  
  
Freakish:  
....*looks up at him screaming out the window anime style*  
  
Freakish:  
....dont ask me!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
......why does he do that.?  
  
Freakish:  
*hears "COME ON CLOUD BABY!! COME TO RUFUS!!!"  
  
Freakish:  
....*anime sweat* ugh... i never knew Rufus was gay..STEP ON IT JOE!!!!!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
uh.....oh........this is gonna make the rufus fangirls mad.  
  
Freakish:  
yep...  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
poor fangirls....  
  
Freakish:  
JOE STEP ON IT I SAID  
  
Joe- oh yea.....*steps on the gas*  
  
Freakish:  
EI YA! *falls on her butt* YEA THATS THE STUFF! STEP AGAIN!  
  
Joe- *sweatdrops and steps on it again*  
  
~*~*~*~ Finally Arrive at ShinRa ~*~*~*~  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
okay! time to piss of some fangirls!!!!  
  
Freakish:  
which way do we go?  
  
Freakish:  
front door?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
uh...no!! tha STAIRS!!  
  
Freakish:  
where r dey?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*points to the left* there  
  
Freakish:  
okay!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*runs that way*  
  
Freakish:  
*runs to the left*  
  
Freakish:  
oh no...*looks up* so many stairs  
  
Freakish:  
do we have to climb them all?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
yay!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*runs up the staris*  
  
Freakish:  
noo..  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
lalalalalala lala alala alalalaa  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*starts skipping up*  
  
Freakish:  
*runs up stairs* how *puff* much longer do we *puff* have to climb?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*humming* i dunno  
  
Freakish:  
*huff huff* how many floors r there? *puff puff*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
uh.....i actually don't know.  
  
  
~*~*~*~ 30 mins later of non-stop climbing. the Duo reach the 50 floor ~*~*~*~  
  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
hey! DOOR! * OPENS DOOR AND MORE STAIRS *  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
whee.  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
more stairs.  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*runs*  
  
Freakish:  
*leans on wall plus anime sweat* lemme *huff huff puff puff* rest!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
ooookay!  
  
Freakish:  
*shouts* "aern't we supposed to *huff huff puff puff huff huff* ..umm...nvm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Cloud- GOD GET AWAY I HATE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUU*  
  
Freakish:  
OH NO CLOOOOOUUUUUUD!!! *runs up stairs, skipping steps each time* IM COMIN BUDDY!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*runs after her* wait up!!  
  
Freakish:  
*reaches 70th floor*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
yay! 70th floor!!  
  
Freakish:  
*covers eyes*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
that's wrong. *does the same*  
  
Freakish:  
*shudders and shoots Rufus with her lazer gun in the head*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
that's really gonna piss off the fangirls....* looks at the dead rufus *  
  
Freakish:  
..woopz  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*cloud hugs the girls legs*  
  
Freakish:  
*throws clothes at Cloud* here buddy  
  
Freakish::  
*keeps covering eyes* PLEASE! PUT ON CLOTHES  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*cloud grabs the clothes and cries* thank you!! thaaaaaank youuuuuu  
  
Freakish:  
yes yes. we know were Mighty  
  
Freakish:  
LoL  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
yes. very. bwhaha.  
  
Freakish:  
^.^ *pats Clouds head*  
  
Freakish:  
Rufus - mwahahahaha........ u think im dead?!?!?!?! *gets out his gun and shoots Cloud in the back of the head*  
  
Freakish:  
CLOUD!!!!!!!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*runs down the stairs with the bloody cloud to get away*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
THIS IS REALLY GONNA PISS OFF THE FANGIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Freakish:  
*shoots Rufus with her lazer gun again*  
  
Freakish:  
*kicks him on the side 10,000,000 times*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
that's gonna pi- Cloud- SHUT UP IM BLEEEEEDIIIIININNNNNNNG!!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*carries him to the car*  
  
Freakish:  
*runs down to the car*  
  
Freakish:  
Rufus is done with  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
let's go Joe!  
  
Joe- OOOOOOOOkay!  
  
Freakish:  
...Joe...r..u drunk?  
  
Joe- uh..........maybe?  
  
Freakish:  
...  
  
Freakish:  
yes or no?  
  
Joe- boo.  
  
Freakish:  
....  
  
Freakish:  
hes drunk  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
yes. very.  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*pushes him out of the drivers seat*  
  
Freakish:  
JOE UR GUNNA DRIVE US INTO THE RIVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOOK AT THE ROAD!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
who wants to dri- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*jumps in the drives seat*  
  
Freakish:  
ACK!!!!!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*swerve!*  
  
Freakish:  
C'MON! TURN ALMA  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
i said 'swerve!'  
  
  
~*~*~*~ car rolls off the the side of the bridge, making them fall into the river ~*~*~*~  
  
  
Freakish:  
TOO MUCH SWERVE ALMA  
  
Joe- shat.  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
sarry........  
  
Cloud- I'M BLEEDING!!!  
  
Freakish:  
*sigh* how long will Cloud live wid all da bleeding, and how long will WE live wid all the floating in the water?  
  
Freakish:  
*slaps tape over Clouds mouth* that helps..trust me..  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
.......hmm.......i dunno....  
  
Freakish:  
...that reminds me.....i snatched food from Rufus' room  
  
Freakish:  
^.^  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
YAY!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*grabs a candy bar*  
  
Freakish:  
*eats the turkey* hey Cloud, u shoulda at least stayed there for dinner  
  
Cloud- it was too scary.  
  
Freakish:  
LoL  
  
cloud- he kept looking at me funny  
  
Freakish:  
..then i dont blame u  
  
Joe- *pouts* i gotta go potty.......  
Freakish:  
..go out the window  
  
joe- why?  
Freakish:  
i mean pee out the window!  
  
Joe- oops......  
  
Freakish:  
*covers eyes* okay im set  
  
Freakish:  
pee away  
  
  
Joe- *stares wide eyed out the window* mommy......  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*looks out the window where joe is looking* ........shat.  
  
Freakish:  
ick  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
turns and looks at freakish* spencer dragon. RUN!!!!!!  
  
Freakish:  
eh?  
  
Freakish:  
we're floating..i cant run  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*tears out of the car*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
THEN SWIM!!!  
  
Freakish:  
BUT I DUN WANNA SWIM IN JOES PEE  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
....HE DIDN'T PEE OUTSIDE!!  
  
Freakish:  
then he crapped!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
GOSH DARNIT RUN  
  
Freakish:  
FINE FINE FINE  
  
*cloud is..uh......half dead*  
  
Freakish:  
*jumps out the window with Cloud on her back*  
  
Freakish:  
*slaps Cloud* UR SWIMMIN FOR URSELF  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*runs on the shore and gets away, but grabs cloud first*  
  
Freakish:  
*swims to shore*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*throws a rock at the dragon and it cries*  
  
Freakish:  
...  
  
Freakish:  
THATS NOT A ROCK  
  
Freakish:  
*picks up a boulder* THIS IS A ROCK  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
what was it?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
oh.....  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
THAT'S a rock.....  
  
Freakish:  
yep.  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
cool  
  
Freakish:  
*throws it at the Dragon and he gets knocked out*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
poor draggy.....*runs away with cloud*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ TO BE CONTINUED ~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
alma:  
well. that was.....uh.......chapter......4?  
  
Freakish:  
yea  
  
alma:  
whee.  
  
alma:  
uh.....we left joe.  
  
Freakish:  
oh yea  
  
alma:  
*looks at the frozen screen behind them with freakish, cloud and herself running from the dead dragon*  
  
alma:  
see? no joe.  
  
Freakish:  
...AHH! WE LEFT THE ROOF TOO  
  
Freakish:  
o.O   
  
Freakish:  
AND THE FOOD! THE ROOF! AND THE FOOD  
  
alma:  
roof? of the car?  
  
alma:  
oh.....THE FOOD!?  
  
alma:  
WE LEFT THE FOOD?!  
  
Freakish:  
YES!  
  
alma:  
NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Freakish:  
NOOOO  
  
alma:  
THE FOOD!  
  
Freakish:  
THE FOOOOOOD  
  
alma:  
*tries to run back to the car, but to no avail. runs into the screen*  
  
Freakish:  
*runs back*  
  
Freakish:  
*swims to the car*  
  
alma:  
owch.  
  
Freakish:  
*stroke stroke*  
  
Freakish:  
*head bangs on screen too*  
  
Freakish:  
owww  
  
Freakish:  
*dead woman floats*  
  
Freakish:  
*floats down the river*  
  
alma:  
uh......you think we should let ppl review now?  
  
Freakish:  
yea  
  
Rufus- YOU PISSED OFF MY FANGIRLS!!! *angry mob of girls + Rufus chase the two*  
  
Freakish:  
......  
  
  
alma:  
oops. now that's reeeeeeally gonna piss of the fangirls. maybe. *smiles*  
  
-fin- REVIEW NOW OR DIE!!! 


	5. gkfdytdtrdays(wow) *bangs head on key bo...

HAVE FUN W/ MORE INSANITY. BYEBYE  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
  
~*~*~*~ Freakish and Alma go to a Fortune Teller... To see what will be in store for them~*~*~*~  
  
Freakish says:  
wow! a carnival! dont these only come once a year?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
yea.....  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
OOH SKIBALL!  
  
Freakish says:  
so what r we waitin for?!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*runs to the skiball machines*  
  
Freakish says:  
*gasp* ROLLER COASTER!! ILL BE RIGHT BACK!! MWAHAHA  
  
Freakish says:  
*speeds off to the roller coaster*  
  
Freakish says:  
*waits and taps foot*  
  
Freakish says:  
FINALLY MY TURN!!  
  
Freakish says:  
*gets on the ride*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*throws the little round wooden ball and it clonks cloud, who is *still* bleeding on the head*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
sorry!  
  
Freakish says:  
*screams* WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THIS ROCKS  
  
Cloud says:  
God i hate you.....*holds his bleeding head*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
YAY! SKIBALL RULES! *throws little ball and gets alota tickets and hits alota ppl on the head*  
  
Freakish says:  
*ride ends*  
  
Freakish says:  
Dude - HEY GET OFF! ITS MY TURN  
  
Freakish says:  
NO SCREW U!  
  
Freakish says:  
*goes again*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*runs outside the game tent to the grassy area outside*  
  
Freakish says:  
*goes down a steeeeeeeeeeeeeep hill* WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*drags cloud w/ her*  
  
Freakish says:  
*ride ends again*   
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
FREAKISH!!!!!!  
  
Freakish says:  
Dude - PLEASE GET OFF U F!@#$%^& !@#$%!!!!!!!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
CLOUD'S HAVING PROBLEMS!!!! HE'S ALL PALE!  
  
Freakish says:  
*jumps off* IMMA COMIN!  
  
Freakish says:  
*slips on a banana peel and accidently slaps Cloud's head*  
  
Cloud says:  
I hate you all.  
  
Freakish says:  
........whoopz  
  
Freakish says:  
*slaps him on the head "accidently" again*  
  
Freakish says:  
woopz..my "mistake"  
  
Cloud says:   
I'm serious.  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*cloud faints*  
  
Freakish says:  
*points to a nearby tent* HEY CHECK IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A FORTUNE TELLER LADY!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
YAY!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*drops cloud*  
  
Freakish says:  
*runs to the fortune lady's tent*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*follows*  
  
Freakish says:  
C'mon ALMA  
  
Freakish says:  
*sits down* halloooooooo?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
i said 'follows'  
  
Freakish says:  
anyone hoooooooooome?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
HEY GET OUT HERE  
  
Fourtune teller lady says:  
yah yah  
  
F.T.L says:  
*peeks out* what?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
are you the fourtune teller lady?  
  
Freakish says:  
Fortune Teller Lady - Yes..my name is Madam Aish. Pronounced Aye-sh  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
ooooooooh......aish.  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
cool  
  
Freakish says:  
Halloooooooooooo Madam Aish  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
COOLIES! ARE YA GUNNA USE SOME CRYSTAL BALLS?  
  
Freakish says:  
can u tell us our FUTURE?  
  
Madam Aish says:  
I do not need that useless peice of junk. All I need... is your hand... and a mirror...  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*sniff and pout*  
  
Freakish says:  
we'll pay u more...  
  
Freakish says:  
oO  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*holds out her hand and grabs cloud's limp one*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*sniff sniff*  
  
Madam Aish says:  
Why didn't you say so? *brings out the crystal ball*  
  
Madam Aish says:  
But I still need your hands.  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
YAY! COOLIES! YIPPIE!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*gives her her hand with a gigantic smile on her face*  
  
Madam Aish says:  
*anime sweat* Anyway... Give me all of your hands  
  
Freakish says:  
*holds out her hand*  
  
Freakish says:  
.....  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*gives her cloud's dead one*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
well.....tell out shatty fourtune.  
  
Madam Aish says:   
*closes eyes and tells the future* .....You will all be attack by..... a Dragon  
  
Madam Aish says:   
I think you already know it.  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
........yea....that happened.  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
uh......what about joe? did he die?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
??  
  
Freakish says:  
scary  
  
Madam Aish says:  
...Joe...no he has not...he is alive and..not well..somewhere.  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
oh.  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
damn......  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
i wanted his stereo.  
  
Freakish says:  
*pouts* i wanted his..oO umm...dog..  
  
Freakish says:  
LoL  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
will we meet anyone else?  
  
Madam Aish says:  
....You will meet....Rufus  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
like......uh................................................................-wait...we killed rufus.....i think.  
  
Madam Aish says:  
He is also alive..and..not well. His fangirls have been chasing him for 3 days.  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
oh....  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*grins evilly at the FT*  
  
Madam Aish says:  
That..is all I can tell you.. Please take care.. *faints*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
will i get sephy in my other fic?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
NO!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
I WANT SEPHY!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*shakes her*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
TELL ME!  
  
Madam Aish says:  
*wakes up* Yes Sephy will come *faints again*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
YAY!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
coolies.  
  
Freakish says:  
..*steps out of the tent*  
  
Freakish says:  
......crazy woman  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
well......on with out journey? *follows her*  
  
  
Freakish says:  
lemme just do..one..more..thing..  
  
Freakish says:  
*runs to the dude and punches him over and over* DIE! U DONT SHOUT AT THE MIGHTY FREAKISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! U DO NOT SWEAR AT ME!!!!   
  
Freakish says:  
*dusts blood off of her* okay. lets go  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*goes up to the dude* coolies! he's all fainted and stuff! *get's up and follows her* kay.  
  
Freakish says:  
*walks outta the carnival, having one of those Japanese hat things [ I think der called Sakkats ] on her head* ( ahahehahehehheheh Dramatic )  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*steals a skiball and runs away from the carnival*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
BWHAHAHAHA  
  
  
~*~*~*~ To Be..ConTinued............ ~*~*~*~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
purpousely short for our conveinience. *sniff* that was a sweet review myste.......but, sadly you have the wrong alma. *smiles* but on account of your're review, i read your're story.....it wouldn't let me review it, but it was very good! so.......*dumps a bottle of liquid mightiness on him/her (sorry!).  
  
R+R OR YOU WILL DIE BY EVIL LAWN GNOMES ON CRACK! 


	6. ^^bwhahaha THE NEW GU- I MEAN GIRL. (ME ...

'nudder dose of insanity from Dr. Alma and Dr. Freakish  
  
  
----------------  
  
Freakish walks into the small clearing where alma and a girl are sitting around a small campfire.  
  
A girl says:  
Oo   
  
A girl says:  
hi  
  
Freakish says:  
hi!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
hallo  
  
Freakish says:  
whos she?  
  
Freakish says:  
o.O  
  
A girl says:  
who's who?  
  
Freakish says:  
u!  
  
A girl says:  
oh  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
uh.....*turns to the girl behind her* ??? ACK!  
  
A girl says:  
Oo  
  
A girl says:  
hi?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*falls over backwards*  
  
Freakish says:  
....o.O' who is she?   
  
A girl says:  
*blinks*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
sh'it!  
  
Freakish says:  
....STUPID FORTUNE TELLER LADY! SHE DIDNT SAY THAT WE WOULD MEET A GIRL! SHE SAID WE WOULD MEET RUFUS AND AND AND SEPHY!  
  
A girl says:  
o.o;;;  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
SEPHY!!! *cries*  
  
Sephy says:  
*runs to Alma* ?? what ?? u called me ??  
  
A girl says:  
Oo  
  
A girl says:  
oO  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
YAY! oh wait. go away not yet!  
  
Sephy says:  
oh yea..*runs back*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
your're not 'posed ta be here!  
  
Freakish says:  
.......*anime sweat*  
  
A girl says:  
rrriiiigggghhhtttt  
  
A girl says:  
Oo  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
^^ *sits on floor and smiles* let's go on a cruise  
  
Freakish says:  
oki  
  
Freakish says:  
letz goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
AY! GOLD SAUCER  
  
Freakish says:  
..datz not a cruise!  
  
Freakish says:  
but lets go anyway!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
YAY!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
uh....*gets in car*  
  
Freakish says:  
*gets in the-- oh wait..Joe's gone..i uno how to drive..and..we dont even have a car..  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
hey. girl person.  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
you drive?  
  
A girl says:  
yeah...?  
  
Freakish says:  
then DRIVE w/e ur name is! o.O  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
^^ yes. drive.  
  
Freakish says:  
watz ur name anyway..? @.@  
  
A girl says:  
Angie!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
yay.  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
oh. i mean yay!  
  
Freakish says:  
oooh yay *un-en-thu-se-as-tic-ally* .....i cant spell  
  
Freakish says:  
LoL  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
lol  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
okay drive person.  
  
Freakish says:  
umm..Alma? *stomach ...um..growls* can i eat? ^.^''  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
I mean angie  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
uh...yea  
  
Angie says:  
okay! *hops in the car*  
  
Freakish says:  
lets..go..eat first..Angie.  
  
Angie says:  
oh  
  
Angie says:  
alrighty  
  
Freakish says:  
DRIVE !!!  
  
Angie says:  
OKAY!  
  
Angie says:  
*drives*  
  
Freakish says:  
yay!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*falls asleep in the backseat giggling*  
  
Freakish says:  
*looks in the backseat* ..SEPHY GET OUTTA THE SCENE!   
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
steve's an ass.....  
  
Angie says:  
..................  
  
Freakish says:  
who..is..Steve?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*wakes up* from blue's clues?  
  
Freakish says:  
ohh  
  
Freakish says:  
i remember him  
  
Freakish says:  
he smokes oO  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
he's retarded.  
  
Freakish says:  
yes i know  
  
Angie says:  
he's gay  
  
Freakish says:  
and demented  
  
Freakish says:  
AHH ANGIE! WATCH THE ROAD!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
AAAAAAACK!  
  
Angie says:  
AAAHHHH!!! *swerves*  
  
Freakish says:  
*head hits window* ouch..GOOD JOB! UR JUST LIKE JOE!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*covers her eyes* not again....  
  
Angie says:  
eh... sorry  
  
  
~*~*~*~ Car Rolls off to the side and falls into the river ~*~*~*~  
  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
that's what i was afraid of.......  
  
Freakish says:  
*sigh* just like wat da fortune teller lady said...we should meet the dragon right about..  
  
Freakish says:  
*dragon comes out of the bushes*  
  
Freakish says:  
now  
  
Freakish says:  
...........  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
the spencer dragon already came.....right?  
  
Freakish says:  
yep..  
  
Freakish says:  
*sigh*  
  
Angie says:  
I...hate....dragons....  
  
Freakish says:  
yes..*sees Joe on the old car* ....derz Joe  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
yay! the warden dude!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
Joe - I still need go potty.  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
did we leave him beer?  
  
Freakish says:  
....its been a day Joe  
  
Freakish says:  
...no..but looks like he ate all da doritos..  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
dammit.  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
Joe - where's mr. fuzzy...?  
  
Freakish says:  
*sniff* WHY THE DORITOS?! WHY NOT ME!!!?!! ( please dont answer prayers ) AHHHH......der in Chip Heaven...They're in a better place..  
  
Angie says:  
*blinks*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
chip heaven isn't very far....  
  
Freakish says:  
oh really?  
  
Freakish says:  
*turns around and sees Chip Heaven*  
  
Freakish says:  
........i see..oO  
  
Freakish says:  
.....wanna visit the chips?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*stares* no  
  
Angie says:  
maybe  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*stares at her* no you don't.  
  
Freakish says:  
.....  
  
Angie says:  
why not?  
  
Freakish says:  
fine..dun let us have any fun  
  
Freakish says:  
*pouts*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
uh....  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
go ahead....but don't say i didn't warn you.  
  
Freakish says:  
...oki do- wait..u didnt warn us..oO  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
wanring.  
  
Freakish says:  
OH WELL *runs to Chip Heaven, but falls into the river*  
  
Freakish says:  
.................help me..plz..oO'  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
don't say i didn't warn you.  
  
Angie says:  
*goes and helps freakish*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
^^  
  
Freakish says:  
...its..2 feet deep..  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*looks at the rocks* sumptins over there  
  
Freakish says:  
ooh *goes to the rocks*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
uh....ewww what is that  
  
Freakish says:  
*gets burned* aHH IT BURNS OMG OMG OMG  
  
Freakish says:  
BURNIN POO BURNIN POO!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
eww.....okay...*backs away*  
  
Freakish says:  
*jumps back into the water and gets nice and clean*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
uh...didn't Joe.......  
  
Freakish says:  
..................OMG  
  
Freakish says:  
*puts soap all over her*  
  
Freakish says:  
THESE WERE MY BEST PANTS!  
  
Freakish says:  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Freakish says:  
IM GUNNA DIIEEEEEE  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
didn't joe try to eat that soap?  
  
Angie says:  
*looks at the water* I'm not touchin' that again  
  
Freakish says:  
O.O  
  
Freakish says:  
AHH OMG  
  
Freakish says:  
DAMN U ALMA  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
^^ what?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
i didn't put anything in his beer that night.  
  
Freakish says:  
*tackles Alma and puts ALL da poopy on her*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
oh wait.....  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
sh'it  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
don't  
  
Freakish says:  
*gets super flying powers and flies up*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
???  
  
Freakish says:  
o.O  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
okay....  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
goes into the LAKE (bwhahah) and washes off*  
  
  
---silence---  
  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*stares blankly* noone's talkin.  
  
My mouth thinks faster than my head, If I weren't so excited, I'd be confused! says:  
*blink blink*  
  
Freakish says:  
...  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*realizes #cough# something is missing..... and hides behind a rock*  
  
Freakish says:  
u..just.....swam in my..barf...  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
ACK  
  
Angie says:  
*looks around*   
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
......but you didn't.......  
  
Freakish says:  
..........*barfs*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
and i'm..uh...  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
help.  
  
Freakish says:  
*coughs and falls onto the roof of the car*  
  
Freakish says:  
*is knocked out*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
uh.....who hid my dress!? AAAAARRRRRRGH  
  
Freakish says:  
...........................  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*sephy is off stage holding it*  
  
Freakish says:  
wheres my.. coat? o.O  
  
Angie says:  
it went down the river?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*clinging on the rock* I NEED MY DRESS!  
  
Freakish says:  
o.O  
  
Freakish says:  
*goes to Sephy* um..Seph...her dress plz?  
  
Freakish says:  
*sees her coat on Sephy* AND MY COAT!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
AND EVERYTHING ELSE.......  
  
Freakish says:  
and..*shudders* everything else.IN A PLASTIC BAG  
  
Freakish says:  
just..gimme my coat  
  
sephy- *is spaced out looking at alma*  
  
Freakish says:  
...  
  
Freakish says:  
HALLOOOO?!  
  
Freakish says:  
*slaps him* u perv  
  
Sephy - oh....*hands her coat and all that crap*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
^^' keep lookin baby  
  
Freakish says:  
.....*shudders*  
  
Angie says:  
........  
  
Freakish says:  
*washes her coat*..... do do do do..  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
um....  
  
Freakish says:  
*uses psychic powers to bring Alma in front of Sephy and covers eyes and also Angies eyes*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
gimmie my green dress plz  
  
Freakish says:  
CANT SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Sephy - *takes the dress and puts it on alma*  
  
Angie says:  
do do do do do!  
  
Freakish says:  
o.O ewwy Sephy..*pushes them backstage after putting FRESH soap in her eyes*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*spaced out, along w/ sephy*  
  
Freakish says:  
....*puts a huge blanket over top of them*  
  
Angie says:  
*grabs a piece of metal off her car, acts like it's a surf board, and surfs down the river* WWWEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*doesn't notice blanket, but sephy goes nuts*  
  
Freakish says:  
...*shudders and puts on earplugs*  
  
Sephy - GETITOFFAME!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Angie says:  
*runs back over to freakish* they still being all nasty?  
  
Freakish says:  
i think so..o.O  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*sephy bites the blanket* IM CLOSTRAPHOBIC!!!!  
  
My mouth thinks faster than my head, If I weren't so excited, I'd be confused! says:  
o.o;;; *puts earplugs in her ears and covers her eyes*  
  
  
Sephy- HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Freakish says:  
......  
  
Angie says:  
....  
  
Angie says:  
huh?  
  
Freakish says:  
*puts a mattress in der?*  
  
  
Sephy- *in tears*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*still spaced out*  
  
Freakish says:  
*pushes Sephy on top of Alma*  
  
Freakish says:  
do do do do   
  
Angie says:  
dun dun!!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*snaps out of it and scerams*  
  
Freakish says:  
wasnt me oO  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
HELP!!  
  
Freakish says:  
....  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
oh.....sh'it that scared me  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*hugs sephy*  
  
  
Sephiroth says:  
*still crying*  
  
Freakish says:  
o.o''  
  
Sephy says:  
i'm scaerd.......  
  
Freakish says:  
.........................lets.....*kills the camera so the show ends*  
  
Angie says:  
dun dun dun!!!  
  
-----------  
  
to lazy to edit much.. so NYA! we had a special guest today! our reveiwer Brittney! *claps*  
  
  
R&R OR ELSE FREAKISH WILL BARF ON U AND JOE WILL POOP ON U(EVIL AERN'T WE?) 


	7. THOU SHALT READ CHAPTER!

hawwo you must read out insane stuffs  
  
  
------------  
*Freakish knocks on the door and Angie opens it*  
  
Angie says:  
dun dun dun!  
  
Freakish says:  
THNX  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
YAY  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
WHEE  
  
Angie says:  
lol  
  
Angie says:  
your welcome  
  
Freakish says:  
*sits upside down in a chair* now what?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
UH.......I UNO  
  
Angie says:  
don't   
  
Angie says:  
know  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*jumps upandown*  
  
Freakish says:  
*slips off the chair and lands on head*  
  
Freakish says:  
*anime cry* whaaaa!  
  
  
*alluva sudden, cloud walks in*  
  
  
Cloud says:   
weren't we in a river?  
  
Angie says:  
*raises an eyebrow*  
  
Angie says:  
....  
  
Angie says:  
yeah?  
  
Freakish says:  
...  
  
Freakish says:  
then..that means....  
  
Freakish says:  
*drowns*  
  
Freakish says:  
*Squall comes in*  
  
Angie says:  
*swims*  
  
Angie says:  
hah!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
uhoh.  
  
Squall says:  
OMG FREAKISH!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
??  
  
Angie says:  
???  
  
Freakish says:  
Squall says: *saves her*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
..........*is trying to compose herslef*  
  
Freakish says:  
( WHEE IM GETTIN SAVED BY SQUALLY )  
  
Angie says:  
(oh brother)  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
DGHCWIEFGIWYEGFVIWYERGFGUSRGFSAJKSDJFHVBSDHVBSIEYRTGEWBFEHBRGFVYEHGVB..................whew...i'm better  
  
Angie says:  
ooookkkkk then  
  
Freakish says:  
x.x  
  
Freakish says:  
( im dead remember.. )  
  
Angie says:  
(aye aye!!!)  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
.........uh.......life 500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,001?  
  
Angie says:  
....  
  
Freakish says:  
( yea )  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*sees big rock and thinks it's a bad guy*  
  
Angie says:  
dun dun dun!!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
AAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*gets out her skiball*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*throws it at the rock and it does 8346198236419734637867195617894561873456817248135687436587364573645876345873647563487563874658374658374658374658374654650197697308470327583495612345789023456782346782345634567345676582927465974659724657962498365964975269876543261817867725795217919141756214697123456789065723569765976874658712634567890465973651976597465971364971234567890834629375694569436 damage  
  
  
*Angie moonwalks*  
  
Freakish says:  
x.x *still dead, in Squall's arms*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
(sorry ficcy readers....it's really late.)  
  
Freakish says:  
( NOOOOOOOOOOOO )  
  
Angie says:  
(dun dun dun!!!!!!)  
  
Freakish says:  
*becomes alive and is upside down* HEY IM UPSIDE DOOOOWWWWN!!! v¯v  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*holds her hand up in the air pointing up*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
PROCRASTINATORS UNITE!!!!!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
............tomorrow.  
  
Freakish says:  
*oki*  
  
Angie says:  
righty  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*puts her hand down*  
  
Angie says:  
do do do dodododoododo  
  
Angie says:  
do da dew!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
and uh......don't underestimate the power of dumb people in large numbers............  
  
Angie says:  
........  
  
Angie says:  
yeah  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
......your're village called.....they're missing an idiot......  
  
Angie says:  
lol  
  
Freakish says:  
me?  
  
Freakish says:  
o.o  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
....i don't suffer from insanity.......i enjoy every minute of it!.......  
  
Angie says:  
heck yeah!!!! go insanity!!!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
....laugh alone....and the world thinks you're an idiot.  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
NARF  
  
Angie says:  
lol  
  
Angie says:  
NARF A RONIE!!!  
  
*Sephy reads the script*  
  
Sephy says:  
THIS IS NOT......  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
NARF  
  
Angie says:  
this is not what?  
  
Freakish says:  
its not wha? x.x  
  
Sephy says:   
this isn't what the script says!  
  
Angie says:  
oh well  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
Sephy says: NOONE SAYS NARF....OR 'NARFARONIE'! THAT'S JUST TOO SILLY!  
  
Angie says:  
Oo  
  
Freakish says:  
.....  
  
Freakish says:  
MONOPOLY  
  
Angie says:  
*erases parts of it and writes NARF and NARFARONIE in it*  
  
Angie says:  
there  
  
Angie says:  
NOW it's in da script  
  
  
Sephy says:   
WHY...ME?!  
  
Angie says:  
cause ur there?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*cries* I'M SO SADDED UN I DUN KNOW WHY  
  
Freakish says:  
o.o''  
  
*Angie blinks*  
  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
.....hey sephy?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
Sephy says: *sulks about his script* what....?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
can i do a shameless plug?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
Sephy says: *still sulky* fine.....  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
^^^^^ yay  
  
Freakish says:  
.......*blinkeroonie*  
  
Angie says:  
...... *takes all the scripts and burns them* no more sulky!!!!  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
http://pub18.ezboard.com/bharvestmoontotalycoolrpg THE SHAMELESS PLUG-A-ROONIE  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
BWHAHAHAHSHAHAHAHA  
  
Angie says:  
scary!!!!  
  
Freakish says:  
o.o''  
  
Angie says:  
.....  
  
Angie says:  
DUN DUN DUN!!!!!  
  
Sephy says:   
uh....you done?  
  
Angie says:  
who's done?  
  
Freakish says:  
BRB IM GUNNA SWIM IN THE WATER  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
me...i'm done. ya  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
.....okay  
  
*Feakish stands on my hands for 1 min, then 30 sec*  
  
Freakish says:  
OKI  
  
Freakish says:  
o.o i back  
  
Angie says:  
wb...?  
  
Freakish says:  
my arms r sore now..T.T  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
aww.  
  
Angie says:  
aaawwww  
  
Angie says:  
poor freakish  
  
Freakish says:  
yes..poor meeeee  
  
Freakish says:  
who else has a headache?  
  
Angie says:  
headache?  
  
Angie says:  
*looks around*  
  
Angie says:  
where?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
??  
  
Freakish says:  
*points to head*  
  
Freakish says:  
der  
  
Angie says:  
oooohhhhh  
  
Angie says:  
nope  
  
Angie says:  
no headachies  
  
Angie says:  
just hyperish thought  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
yes.  
  
*dead silence*  
  
Angie says:  
... silentish  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
yes.  
  
Freakish says:  
yes-nish  
  
Angie says:  
yupish  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
verily  
  
Freakish says:  
merrily o.o  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
art thou so silly.....  
  
Angie says:  
yupz  
  
Freakish says:  
thy shant stand being called silly  
  
Freakish says:  
I SHALT DESTROY THEE  
  
Angie says:  
Oo  
  
Freakish says:  
*destroys thee*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
THOU SHALL TASTE MY BLADE! *draws imaginary sword*  
  
Angie says:  
I SHALT GET CHOCOLATE CHIPS!!!! *runs and gets some*  
  
Freakish says:  
THOU SHALT TASTE THY WRATH OF THEE SWORD HOLD IN THEE HAND!! *pulls out a sword*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
THOU SHANT EVER TALK LIKE THIS AGAIN!  
  
Freakish says:  
THOU AGREE-ETH  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
Sephy says: are you done? this wasn't in the script....  
  
Angie says:  
who cares about the script?  
  
Angie says:  
I burned em!  
  
Sephy says:   
can we skip to the place we were supposed to be?  
  
Angie says:  
what place?  
  
Angie says:  
where?  
  
Angie says:  
*looks around*  
  
Sephy says:  
where this WAS supposed to end?  
  
Angie says:  
I don't know... where is that?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
*frowns* where's freakish at?  
  
*Angie goes and fetches her*  
  
*freakish comes back from who knows where*  
  
Angie says:  
WHO HA!  
  
Freakish says:  
o.o  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? *shakes finger at her*  
  
Freakish says:  
I WADNT INVITED UNTIL NOWOWOWOOOOOOW  
  
Angie says:  
Oo  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
sorry.....  
  
*angie runs away for reasons unknown*  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
?!?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
UH...YES?  
  
ALMA THE MIGHTY says:  
WHERE IS ANGIE?  
  
  
----------  
  
  
WHERE IS ANGIE? WILL SEPHY EVER GET US TO FOLLOW THE SCRIPT? *dramatic loud voice* WILT THEE TAKE THY SHAMELESS PLUGITH? uh R+R.  
  
check my authors profile for updates on stories 


End file.
